LOTM: Heroes United S5 P13/Transcript
(Rose is seen walking up to Erin's door) Rose: Erin! (No response) Rose: Erin? (Rose goes and slowly opens the door to find Erin asleep in her bed) Rose: *Whispers* Oh. (Rose goes and slowly walks to Erin's side) Rose: *Shakes Erin's shoulder* Erin? Erin: *Moans* What...? Rose: Wake up. Erin: Huh wha-what?? *Sees Rose* Rosie? Rose: Morning! Erin: Oh... Morning. Rose: *Smiles* Erin: What's going on...? Rose: Oh, me and Grey were gonna go down to Sammy's place and get some lunch, and Grey wanted to know if his grandma would be willing to join us. Erin: Oh, sure. Rose: Great! Then get up and get ready Erin! Erin: All right, all right, give me a minute. Rose: Okay! (Rose goes and leaves the room where she finds Grey) Grey: So? Did she say yes? Rose: She said yes Grey. Grey: Yay! Rose: This is gonna be great! You me and your grandma together going out! Grey: I know I'm excited! I can't remember the last time the 3 of us spent time together! Rose: Neither can I! This could be the best experience we've had yet! Grey: Yeah! (Erin then comes out of her room) Erin: *Yawns* Grey: Erin! Erin: Morning Grey… *Yawns* Rose: Come on Erin stop being so tired and let's go! Erin: I can't help it if I'm tired... But let's go then. Grey: Yay! (Grey hugs Erin tight) Erin: OPHM! Grey: We're gonna have so much fun together grandma! Erin: I'm glad you're excited Grey. Grey: I always am! I love hanging out with you! Erin: Well that's good to hear Grey. Grey: Now come on! I'm famished! (Grey lets Erin go before the three leave. It then cuts to them arriving at Sammy's restaurant) Rose: Alright, we're here! Grey: Oh boy I can't wait! (The 3 enter the restaurant. Sammy greets them) Sammy: Hey guys! Rose: Hey there big brother! Got a table for 3? Sammy: Right this way. (Sammy leads the three to a table) Sammy: Here you go. Rose: Thanks! (The three sit down) Sammy: I'll be right back to see what you want. Erin: Okay. (Sammy walks off) Grey: Oh this is so cool! Rose: I know right? Sammy's restaurant is gonna be the best place to eat! Erin: Heh. You two. Rose: Hm? Erin: Mom and son and yet you talk like best friends. Grey: Hey, that just means we love each other. Rose: A whole bunch too. Erin: Still, I'm happy to see this with you two. Rose: Thanks Erin! Grey: Yeah thanks grandma. Erin: *Smiles* ???: *Sigh* Kids calm down! Rose: Hm? ???: But we're hungry! ???: Where's the food? (The three look over to find Bwynraya with her four infants at a table) Bwynraya: It's coming just take it easy! Erin: Bwyn? Bwynraya: Huh? Oh Defenders. Hello there. Rose: What are you doing? Bwynraya: I'm here to eat. And I brought my kids today so- ???: We want food! ???: Yeah! Bwynraya: Just be patient guys! Erin: Hungry huh? Bwynraya: They really are. ???: Where is the foooood?? Rose: Don't worry kids. Sammy's got it covered. Erin: Just give him time. ???: But we want food now! Bwynraya: Ryan you will calm down right now! Grey: Ryan? Bwynraya: That's one of my kids names. Ryan: Cool huh? Grey: I mean, I like it! Rose: Me too. It's a good name Bwyn. Bwynraya: Thank you. Took some thinking for it. ???: Tell my name mommy! Bwynraya: Ah. That's Chance. Chance: Hi there! Grey: Hey Chance! Rose: How're you? Chance: Doing fine Miss uhhh.... Rose: I'm Rose! This is my son Grey! Grey: Sup buddy! Chance: Hey there! ???: Me me me! Me next! Bwynraya: Ah yes. This little girl is Cait. Cait: Hi! Erin: Hello! Cait: How's it going with you? Erin: I'm fine Cait! Cait: I like the outfit! Erin: Really? Thanks. Cait: I like that jewel in your belly button. Erin: Why thank you Cait. Cait: *Smiles* ???: Do me! Me next mommy! Bwynraya: Oh, and this little guy here is Jay. Jay: Hello there! Grey: Hi Jay! Erin: Nice to meet you kids. Rose: How are the kids been going for ya Bwyn? Bwynraya: Oh they've definitely been a handful. Jay: *Giggles* Rose: Yeah that's usually how it goes for your first time. Bwynraya: Tell me about it. Erin: But they're still fun right? Bwynraya: Oh yes they are. They are a handful but I'm really starting to enjoy having them around. Cait: Thanks Mommy! Ryan: We love you mommy! Erin: Aww so cute. Grey: Yeah. Rose: They're all so adorable. Erin: I especially like Cait's coloring. Cait: Aww thanks Erin! Erin: Hey, you compliment my outfit, I compliment you. Bwynraya: Well looks like Cait's made a friend. Cait: Yeah I have! Ryan: Aw how come she gets a best friend first? Grey: Hey Ryan I'll be your best friend. Ryan: Y-You will? Grey: Yep! I'm always down to make new friends! Ryan: Wow! Thanks Grey! Grey: No problem! Chance: Hey I want a best friend to! Jay: Me to! Bwynraya: Kids! Calm! Down! Infants:.... Bwynraya: Thank you. Now please just stay that way and wait for your food. It should be ready soon. Ryan: Okay. Chance: We'll wait mom. Bwynraya: Thank you. Erin: Is it okay if we sit with you? Bwynraya: Hm? Oh yeah sure. We've got room. Erin: Great! Cait: Yay! (The group sits with Bwynraya and the kids) Ryan: Grey! (Ryan goes over and crawls onto Grey's lap) Grey: Hey buddy! (Grey pats Ryan's head) Ryan: Heheh. Cait: Erin! Erin pick me up! Pick me up! Erin: Okay okay come here you. (Erin picks up Cait) Erin: Here you go! Cait: *Giggles* Yay Erin! (Erin puts Cait down on her lap) Erin: So how're you doing Cait? You like your new mommy? Cait: *Nods* Mmhm! Erin: That's good to hear. Make sure you listen to her. Okay? Cait: I will! Ryan: Yeah we promise! Grey: Good to hear. Mothers know best. Chance: We know! (Erin smiles before she feels Cait poking at her stomach) Erin: Hm? Cait: Wow, you really are strong Erin! Erin: Um thanks! (Erin pets Cait's head) Erin: And you're a little bundle of adorableness. Cait: Thanks Erin. (Erin smiles as Rose is seen with Jay and Chance on her lap) Chance: So you know Sammy personally? Rose: Oh yes. Sammy is my older brother. Jay: Wow really?! Rose: Yep! In fact, he's the oldest out of me and my 15 other siblings. Chance: Fifteen?! Jay: Wow! That's insane Rose! Rose: Tell me about it. We went from fifteen babies to an entire nest within months. Jay: Seriously? Chance: Talk about humble beginnings for the nest. Erin: Tell us about it. I'll never forget the day we first met X and his siblings. Chance: How did you meet? Rose: The heroes found us inside the belly of a giant monster. Erin: Yeah. A Kraken Targhul. Cait: *Gasp* Rose: Yeah! Me and my siblings were inside this beast! Erin: We were searching for a dangerous villain when my brother found all 15 of them. Chance: He did? Erin: Yeah. Carried them all out singlehandedly. Chance: Wow! Rose: Less carried, more like we all bonded to him and he helped walk us out. Jay: Really? Chance: Sounds rough. Erin: It's never fun having that many infants bonded to you at once. Rose: Yeah. Chance: Still, he sounds like a nice guy! Erin; He really is. Jay: Awesome! (Grey is seen petting Ryan's head) Grey: You like this huh? Ryan: Mmhm. Grey: Hm. Ryan: I have mom pat my head all the time. It feels nice. Bwynraya: I'm glad to see my kids are all enjoying themselves. Erin: Same here. (Moment later, several Sammy clones come in with food) Sammy: Sorry about the wait guys. Ryan: *Gasp* Cait: Oh the food's here! Chance: Sweet! (The Sammy's place the food on the table and the infants charge at it) Sammy: Wow look at 'em go! Bwynraya: Thank you Sammy. I'll pay for any damages. Sammy: Oh I doubt they'll do much damage Bwyn. Bwynraya: I hope so. Grey: Dude, this looks amazing! Rose: Sammy should be worried about us rather than the kids! Erin: Well don't go too crazy guys. Bwynraya: Yeah. Nothing good can come from destroying someone's property. Grey: Aw come on grandma! Rose: We won't do anything. Right kids? Cait: *Eating* Yep! Chance: We'll be careful mom! Trust us! Bwynraya: You better. Sammy: Well, I'll leave you all to it. Enjoy! Erin: Thanks Sammy! (Sammy nods before he walks off to let the others enjoy their meal) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts